


early

by MaliciousVegetarian



Series: Witcher Pregnancy/Baby Prompts - March [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousVegetarian/pseuds/MaliciousVegetarian
Summary: On their way to Oxenfurt, Geralt and Jaskier must deal with an unexpected arrival.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Pregnancy/Baby Prompts - March [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	early

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine: Early
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, graphic birth
> 
> I've been sick, so I'm going to post this today and catch up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!

Geralt's contractions start on the road. He and Jaskier are riding for Redania, planning to spend the winter and welcome their new baby in the bustling city of Oxenfurt. Geralt is looking forward to it - he loves his family and Kaer Morhen, but he’s made something of a home at Oxenfurt, and the wonderful thing about having a daughter who bends the fabric of time and space is that it’s easy to drop in for the holidays.

He dismisses the pains as the practice contractions he’s been having, his uterus preparing itself for the birth. By the time he realizes it’s more than that, it’s too late.

They’re only a few days from Oxenfurt, Geralt thinks grimly as he shakily dismounts from Roach. They’d been cutting it close, but still, the baby shouldn’t have begun their arrival for a month yet. Hopefully it’ll be strong enough to survive.

He decides he’ll tell Jaskier once they’re settled in the inn. Then they can send for the town midwife, and their baby will be delivered safely, and everything will be fine. Everything will be fine.

The frequency has increased a lot over the course of their ride, but he’s not sure how close they’re supposed to be at this point. It’ll probably be hours yet.

As he lifts the saddle from Roach’s back, he feels something break, a gush of liquid he can’t stop. Shit. That must have been his water breaking. Maybe things are moving faster than he thought they would.

The pain hits him again, hard and fast, and he can feel how low the baby is now, can feel his body starting to stretch open. He grits his teeth and tries to breath through it.

“Jaskier? The baby’s coming.”

The bard’s head whips around. “What?”

“The baby’s coming. The baby’s gonna be born here.”

Jaskier smiles fondly. “Geralt, I know you love Roach, but we have to move inside, alright?”

“No, you idiot, I mean the baby’s coming n - ahhhhh!” The last word dissolves in a yell. As he bends over, one hand on the stall wall to keep himself standing, he imagines the blood draining from Jaskier’s face.

Moments later there’s a hand on his back, supporting him. Geralt leans into it and begins pulling his trousers down. 

“Uh, Geralt?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you taking your pants off?”

Geralt pauses and stares at him. “Jaskier. The baby has to come out.”

“Ah. Right. The baby. Which is a thing that’s happening. We need - we need a healer, I’ll -”

He lowers Geralt the rest of the way to the ground and begins to step away as another pain sweeps over the witcher. “No!” he cries, surprising himself with his own vehemence. Then, quieter, almost in a whimper, “Don’t leave.”

“I don’t have any idea what I’m doing! We need someone who does. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Geralt hmmms under his breath, trying not to cry out. It hurts, it hurts so much, and he has no idea what to do, or what’s happening. It’s so fast, it’s too fast. He has no idea if this is safe, or if the baby is okay, or.

“I’ll be right back,” Jaskier is promising. “I’ll just be gone for a moment.”

“Hurry,” Geralt says. “Please, Jask, hurry.”

Jaskier nods frantically. “I will, love. I have to go now.” He turns, and begins to run out of the stable and towards the inn.

With the next push, Geralt can feel the baby’s head. He lowers one hand between his legs, and touches wet hair. He lets out a wet sob. There’s no way Jaskier will get back in time now. He can’t - _can’t_ \- do this alone.

The pain comes again, and again, and each time he feels the head slipping further out. He’s crying out now, swearing in between fragile breaths. The people in the inn must be able to hear him, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care what anyone thinks right now.

Time passes oddly. It seems to move so slowly, but at the same time each moment is indistinguishable from the next, so it all blurs together. He has no idea how much or how little time actually passes before Jaskier is returning.

“Someone’s gone for a healer,” Jaskier says breathlessly. “I didn’t want to leave you alone or I would have gone for one myself. How is -”

Geralt lets out a loud, low cry, rocking back and forth on his heals and cupping a tender hand around the head sliding out of him.

“Oh,” Jaskier says, sounding somewhat faint. “I guess it’s going well, then?”

Geralt wants to tell him to stop being a fucking idiot, but he’s pushing again, and doesn’t have the breath. The baby slides out onto the straw, and Jaskier lets out a yelp. “Should you - should it be touching the floor?”

Geralt ignores him and scoops the baby up, careful to cradle their head and neck. They don’t cry, but they do kick, looking around them with wide eyes and moving their limbs as if testing the air. He pulls his shirt out and tucks them in with their head resting on his shoulder, and then lets himself collapse backwards against the wall, ignoring the half-shout of surprise from Jaskier.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Geralt says, staring down at the tiny person on his chest. “We’re fine.”


End file.
